Scarlett
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: A girl named Scarlett always thought her life was dull and uneventful-Until she met the Doctor, that is. Scarlett was extremely excited to start time traveling, and was ready when she learned the dangers. But what of the life she left behind? Scarlett is forced to choose-Go home and get back with Ben, or run away again with The Doctor, who she is developing feelings for?
1. Scarlett

Scarlett belived in aliens. But, who didn't these days? It was obvoius at this point. The plastic people, Cybermen, Daleks, everything had been seen by human eyes by now. Everyone also knew about "The Doctor." Scarlett had known he existed before he had started saving London every other day. When she was eight years old, she saw the Doctor hop into the blue police box and vanish with the strange whirring. From that day forth, Scarlett belived everything she saw, unlike **some** people who were even there when the Daleks and Cybermen attacked. Not to mention the giant space titanic!

Scarlett looked through her book, "_The Alien Theory" _Which was all about different alien species and even had a chapter about the Doctor, though it was mostly unknown things and theories about him considering no one knew anything about him.

"Mrs. Jones?" Mrs. Peterson, her french teacher, said, drawing everyones attention to Scarlett.

Scarlett jerked her head upwards and jumped a bit, causing her book to fall to the floor. The boy who sat to the right of her, Bill, picked it up and started reading from it aloud in a mocking tone.

"The mysterious Doctor has been around forever. Is he immortal? It has been rumoured that he can change his face when he's in trouble. He has appeared across all of time, solving problems and vanguishing alien threats." Bill laughed. "_Aliens? _What a load of crap."

Scarletts heavy british accent cut through the laughter erupting from the class. "Are you all stupid?! Not too long ago a freaking spaceship was about to crash into earth when the Doctor saved all of you! Heck, I've **seen**the doctor. When I was eight, he disspaeared in a alley."

"You need to be put in a loony bin, punk." Bill raised his hand as if to punch her, when her boyfriend, Ben, appeared behind him and flipped his desk over.

"Enough! All of you!" Mrs. Peterson yelled as the final bell rang, causing the class to all scatter and scurry out, Scarlett being the first out the door.

Scarlett walked to her locker and tried to remember the numbers. 26-06-10. She turned the knob to those numbers and it popped open. She had gotten to choose her own combination, and those were the numbers she wanted. She pulled her backpack out which had a picture of the blue box on it.

She silently walked out the huge double doors of London High School and yawned a bit, walking past the alley she had first seen the Doctor in, as she always did. But this time was different. The blue box was actually _there _again. She heard the door and acted casual, leaning against a wall nearby. The Doctor walked staright by her, and she snuck into the alley and prayed the door was unlocked. She opened the door slowly, making a creaky sound erupt from it, she shushed it and ran inside, closing the door behind her.

"Woah." She breathed, staring at the huge space around her. "It's huge. Demensionally transcendental, I'd guess."

"And how did you know that?"

Scarlett spun around and saw The Doctor leaning against the door.

"I... just knew. I-I'm sorry I'm in here, I should probably go." Scarlett blushed and picked up her backpack.

"No, by all means, you can stay. In fact, How would you like to come along with me?" He smiled at her.

"I-I'd love to! But... where are we going?" She stammered and dropped her backpack.

"Anywhere, anytime." He closed the door silently and ran over to the control panel.

"Fasinating!" Scarlett smiled big and stood next to him.

"What's your name?" The Doctor looked up from the panel.

"Scarlett Jones, at your service." She bowed.

"And how old are you, Scarlett?" He looked back at the panel.

"Nineteen, sir." She examined the panel.

He nodded and turned to her. "Where do you want to go today?"

"Rome. Ancient Rome." She smiled with anticipation.

"Consider it done." He went back to the panels and showed her how to type in simple commands in case of emergencies. Then he put his hand on the biggest switch, and Scarlett put her hand on top of his, and they pulled it together, smiling at the whirring of the universe.


	2. Rome

((C/A: I'm really, really, excited to write this one. If you like it, or hate it, I'd love it if you left me a review, even if it's just a :) or whatever, I like to know If you guys are reading!))

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS carefully and Scarlett ran out, dressed in a red shirt and jeans, her blue eyes scanning the area and red hair sparkling a bit.

"Of course **you're** ginger." The Doctor said sarcasticly.

"Huh?" Scarlett turned.

"I wish I was ginger. I've gone through nine regenerations but I've **never **been ginger." He laughed a bit.

"Wait, **nine**? You've had _nine_ lives?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. You're new. Allow me to explain. I'm a timelord. That time machine?" He tapped the door of the TARDIS lightly with his knuckles. "Is a TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Demensions In Space. This," He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Is a sonic screwdriver. It lets me override machines and open locks. Us timelords can regenerate whenever we're in danger, causing us to change. Does that cover all your questions?" He stuck the screwdriver back in his inside coat pocket.

"Um, I guess so. But anyways," Scarlett spun around and the bottom of her blouse spun a bit. "We're in Rome! This is fantastic!" She smiled big.

"Shall we explore?" The Doctor held out his hand.

"Of course, Doctor." She grabbed his hand and they walked through the streets.

((Back in present day London:))

"Where is she?!" Ben ran his hands through his sandy brown hair, frustrated.

Tony, Scarlett's Dad, put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Ben."

"Scarlett has been missing for _six_ months! How am I supposed to be calm?!" He pushed her off.

"She probably just..." Tony was cut off by the angry Ben.

"She probably just what!? Ran off with some guy, that's probably it!" Ben exclaimed with his light british accent.

"That would be better than what Officer Johnson said, Wouldn't it?" Tony looked into his eyes.

"She... She can't be dead. I'd rather have her run off with that 'Doctor' she was already babbling about than dead... Wait! What if she actually found the Doctor and ran off with him!?" Ben looked up hopefully.

"The Doctor was rumored to be in town six months ago. I'm sure when he comes back, she will too." Tony didn't belive it, but wanted Ben to calm down, and Tony himself didn't want to burst out crying about his poor daughter.

"I suppose so." Ben sat on the couch and cried into his hands.

((BACK TO ROME:))

"This is so amazing!" Scarlett ran from building to building, extremely excited.

"I don't think I've ever had a companion as excited about this as you." He smiled.

"There were others?" She stopped in place and stared at him.

"Yes... Rose, Martha, and Donna were the most recent." He looked down.

"What happened to them?" Scarlett took a few steps torward him.

"Scarlett! Stand still." He looked behind her and up on the building they were under, was a group of angel statues places as gargoyles on the balcony.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" She looked up and saw what he was staring at.

"Those are weeping angels. Stare at them, but not in the eyes! And don't blink. Please, please, don't blink." He stared at them.

Scarlett followed orders but laughed a bit. "Weeping angels?"

"If you're looking at them, they can't move. The only way to destroy them without physically breaking it is to make it look at another angel." The Doctor scanned the area.

"What about their own reflection?" Scarlett pulled a tiny fold-up mirror from her pants pocket and aimed it at the angels, making them turn to dust.

"Well, I didn't know that worked." The Doctor laughed and grabbed Scarlett by the shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "Scarlett Jones, You're a genius!"

"Why, Thank you!" Scarlett blushed. "Do you think there's more?"

He sighed. "If I know weeping angels, yes."

"Perhaps they have a leader?" Scarlett suggested.

"You're a genius!" The Doctor thought for a moment. "They would probably hide their leader in a dark place. Somewhere no one would go, not even on a dare."

"How about that?" Scarlett pointed to a awful looking house which was clearly abandoned down the road.

"You're a fantastic companion!" The Doctor smiled.

"Allons-y!" Scarlett started walking.

"You know french?" The Doctors eyes widened and he followed.

"Of course." She smiled and ran into the dark house's basement.

A woman with pitch black hair and bright green eyes was sitting on a throne in the basement, surrounded by weeping angels. "I wouldn't advise running, If I were you."

"Allow me to handle this, Scarlett." The Doctor stepped forward. "My name is the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" The woman questioned.

"Just 'The Doctor'" He said. "Timelord. Now, your name?"

"Catherine, The Archangel." The woman smiled proudly. "And you're a timelord? You would make a good soilder when we take this pathetic world. And you..." The womans eyes averted to Scarlett. "You. You're quite beautiful. Is she your mate, Doctor?"

"N-No!" He said.

"Hmm. Suprising. From all I've heard about you have a thing for gingers. She will make a great angel, from what I can see."

Scarlett spoke before the Doctor could object. "Um, I most certainly will not!"

"I'm not giving you a choice! You both will help with the domination of this pathetic planet! Angels will come from all corners, and we will rule!" The archangel screamed.

"Catherine, I don't know what they did to you, but you need to snap out of it!" The Doctor took a step toward her.

"Shut up! Shut up, all of you!" She held her hands over her ears. "Stop all your yelling!" Catherine fell on the floor and morphed into a angel, little by little.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Scarlett stared at the Doctor.

"This happens alot." The Doctor looked down. "Pull out your mirror, Now!"

Scarlett nodded and pulled out her hand mirror, pointing it at the Archangel. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the mirror, as the blue light reflected on the angels, and they turned into a thick dust and scattered on the ground.

Scarlett put away the mirror, breathing heavy.

The Doctor walked over to her. "Scarlett, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor, I'm fine. We're alive, right?" She smiled. "But, I want to go back to London."

"What? Oh... Okay. I understand. All this time traveling is rather dangerous, isn't it? Back to the TARDIS, then." The Doctor looked down.

"No, not like that! I just want to let everyone know where I am." Scarlett tilted his head up.

"Allons-y!" They shouted together and ran to the TARDIS.


	3. A Choice

Ben jumped the moment he heard the strange whirring.

"Helloooooo!?"

"Scarlett?" Ben ran down the stairs and saw Scarlett standing next to a tall man with messy hair leaning against a 1960's blue police box. "Who's that?"

"Oh, This is The Doctor!" Scarlett turned to him and the Doctor nodded.

"Really? Well, Where have you been?" Ben stared at her.

"I went to Rome with the Doctor, I was only gone for a day or two." She smiled.

"No, you've been gone for two years. Missing, without a trace. Everyone thinks you're dead!" Ben eyed the Doctor. "And **you**, Do you think it's okay to run off with someones girlfriend?!"

"I offered for her too come along, And she accepted. You're talking like I kidnapped her."

"Y-You agreed to run off? Without telling me?!" Ben ran over to Scarlett.

"Well, yes." Scarlett looked at the Doctor.

"Are you staying here?" Ben sighed.

"No." Scarlett's voice cut through Ben like a knife.

"Why not?" Ben stammered.

"Because, I've had more fun with the Doctor in the past few days than in my entire life!" Scarlett yelled.

"What about _us_? What about us, huh?" Ben glared at the Doctor.

"I don't know. But I can't stay."

"Then we're done."

This time it was Ben's voice that cut at someone heart. "Why?"

"I can't have a girl who just runs off to get herself killed all the time!"

"So that's it? You or him?"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

Scarlett thought for a moment. She had been with Ben for a year before she vanished. And apparantley, she had been with the Doctor for two years that felt like two days. The Doctor was quite handsome, and she had a little bit of feelings toward him. Ben was nice, and handsome, but the Doctor, the Doctor, he was nice, adventurous, and could take her anywhere she wished. She didn't want to choose. "Don't make me choose between you!"

"You have to! **Now**!" Ben exclaimed.

Scarlett teared up. "I can't... I just can't..." She fell to her knees, and the Doctor instinctly ran over and kneeled next to her, and put his arm around her as she cried into her hands.

"It's alright if you want to stay." He whispered.

"I don't want to stay. I want to go with you, I want to see all corners of time and space, but Ben..."

Tony ran down the stairs from his apartement and saw the group. "Scarlett?! You're alive!"

"Dad?" She stood up, ran to him, and hugged him. The Doctor stood up and watched the two.

"Scarlett? Who's your friend?" He stared at the Doctor.

"It's the Doctor." Ben growled.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Tony looked at him.

"Scarlett is supposed to be choosing who she's going to spend her life with. Me, or," He glared. "The Doctor."

"Oh. Well, Scarlett? Do you plan on leaving?" Tony stared.

Scarlett cleared her throat and pushed her dad off. "Yes."

The Doctor smiled and leaned against the TARDIS. "The TARDIS is ready when you are."

Scarlett turned around and walked toward the TARDIS when Ben grabbed her sleeve. "Please. Don't go."

"I'm sorry, Ben." She pushed him off and the Doctor opened the TARDIS.

"Scarlett!" Tony yelled as Scarlett walked in the TARDIS, then the Doctor walked in, turned around, and shut the door behind him.

Scarlett sighed and put her hands on the control panel of the TARDIS.

"You okay?" Scarlett spun around and saw the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm glad to have you along.' He smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to be here. Let's just get going, Doctor."

"Where would you like to go?" He now had a full-scale smile.

"Three years in the future. I want to see what it's like." Scarlett started looking at the buttons she knew would take her there.

He nodded and ran over to the panel. They both started pressing buttons together and put there hands on top of one another on the final lever.

"Allons-y!"


	4. Prisoner

The TARDIS stopped whirring and the Doctor opened the door, where he walked out, Scarlett following close behind.

Scarlett walked toward her apartment and saw a group of Sigarax on the road, she quickly ducked her head back around the corner and dropped her voice to a whisper. "What are those things?"

The Doctors voice was so hateful it was almost a snarl. "Sigarax. They must want revenge."

"For what?" Scarlett stared at him.

"Remeber on Chirstmas, The aliens invaded and Harriet Jones ordered for them to be annihilated?" He whispered.

"Oh. I see." She peeked once more.

"We're going to half to speak to them."

"Don't aliens speak a different language?" Scarlett turned to him.

"The TARDIS has a automatic translator."

"Okay." She breathed. "Let's go."

The Doctor took the lead and started walking toward the Sigarax, who quickly noticed the two, causing Scarlett to gasp a bit, and drew there swords, and pointed them at the Doctor specifically. "Hello, Sigarax! May I ask what you're doing here? Revenge, I take it? For the Prime Minister destroying your people? Or perhaps you just want riches? Candy? Snow shovels?"

"We have captured your companions friends. We are waiting for the goverment of this planet to surrender." The Sigarax responded.

"I doubt they'll do that." The Doctors british accent sounded quite strong. "As sterotypical as this sounds, Take me to your leader."

"Make that 'Take **us** to your leader'" Scarlett stepped forward. "I'd also like to know, Who have you taken?"

"We have taken Ben Preston, and Tony Jones."

Scarlett sighed. "Great. So, leader, now."

"We will take the Doctor to the king of the Sigarax, but not the girl."

The Doctor objected. "What- No!"

"Either you come alone, or you do not get to see the king." The Sigarax replied in his scratchy voice.

"Fine." He held Scarlett close and whispered. "Stay in the TARDIS. Don't leave. Don't open the door unless you hear direct orders from me to do so."

"Shouldn't we have a password?" Scarlett smiled weakly.

"How about..." The Doctor thought.

"Allons-y." They both said together and he slid the sonic screwdriver into her pocket.

The Sigarax escorted the Doctor away and Scarlett started walking to the TARDIS. Two Sigarax were standing by the door.

"Excuse me? That's not your TARDIS, is it?" Scarlett said, annoyed.

"There she is!" The two ran at her and she looked around hopelessly. Eventually, she saw a ladder leaning on the three story apartment building. She jumped on the ladder and climbed up quickly. She slipped a bit at one point, and quickly regained her grip so she continue climbing, and pulled herself up on the top. The Sigarax were slowly following on the ladder. She looked around for a way to tilt the ladder and saw screws holding it. Scarlett pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pressed it against the first screw, where it quickly fell out and loosened the ladder. She pressed it against the other and it fell over, making the Sigarax tumble to the ground. Scarlett laughed and stuck her tounge out.

"Follow the stairs up to the roof!" The leader commanded and Scarlett ran to the edge of the roof and saw the next building was about six feet away.

"I can jump that." She whispered. Scarlett slid the sonic screwdriver back in her pocket and stared at the chasm before her. "I can do it." She took a deep breath, took a few steps back, ran forward, and jumped. She felt her black converse touch the edge of the other building with a sigh of relief. "I'm alive! Yes!" She danced around and slipped off the edge, slipping into unconsiousness.

((THE SIGARAX'S SHIP:))

"So, nice ship you have here." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor. The question is, Doctor Who?" The king of the Sigarax walked down from his throne.

"Just 'the Doctor'" He smiled.

"Timelords." The Sigarax scoffed.

"Let's not do the small talk. What exactly do you want from this planet?" The Doctor's smile faded.

"We wish to rule it. And you will help us." The Sigarax glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor laughed.

The Sigarax pressed a button and the large screen lit up, and showed a picture of Scarlett in a cage, gripping the bars. "Because if you don't, We can kill her."

"Scarlett!" The Doctor yelled at the screen.

"Doctor?" Scarlett looked up and the camera. "Is that really you?" Her red blouse was ripped, and jeans torn, and her red hair was messy.

"I'm going to save you." He said as the screen clicked off.

"All you have to do is convince Harriet Jones to surrender her countries soilders." The Sigarax said.

"How about I battle you, Like I did to the last leader, For my friends freedom, along with the planet?" The Doctor suggested.

"Agreed." The Sigarax nodded.


End file.
